


Set Free

by peppermintquartz



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breathplay, Dom/sub, Finn and Balor are separate beings, Finn: Natural Born Dom, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Misuse of Demon, Misuse of Wrestling Moves, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Seth is a mouthy sub, Temperature Play, This will ramp up slowly, come along for the ride, menage a diablo, so kayfabe it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintquartz/pseuds/peppermintquartz
Summary: Finn is frustrated over his booking. Seth can't change the script, but he can offer an outlet.





	1. Chapter 1

Finn leans against a wall in the locker room, trying to keep his temper in control. No point losing his temper now, not here, when there’s no good outcome to be had. 

He wishes, almost, that he could go out there and just… wreck everything. Just unleash, smash things up. Do a Becky invasion, maybe. He still has to text her later, check in with her. Even though she was only his trainee for a very short while, she was undoubtedly  _his_  protégé, and he’s still irrationally protective of her, although she can pretty much hold her own against nearly everyone in the locker room.

Becky “The Man” Lynch. Everyone can see how great she is, now, and he is so proud of her that he wants to yell about it. He hasn’t tweeted about it, but he’s called her that very night she put on her crimson mask and made  _everyone_ in the industry talk about her.

He also wishes he could have such a moment.

It’s exasperating. Frustrating. He is  _beyond_  good in the ring _,_  he knows this, and he knows how to run a locker room; it isn’t bragging to say he can reshape the company completely, make it better than it has ever been, he can bring in viewers from the indies and he can be a brand-new showstopper, but the old man won’t let go of the reins and Trips isn’t in charge, not yet, perhaps not until Finn is well past his prime. He bites down on the resentment and anger again. 

_How long, dammit? How long before I can reclaim that spotlight?_

_Maybe I should never have left Japan._

“Hey, you okay?” 

Finn opens his eyes to see Seth with the white IC belt over his shoulder. An unexpected surge of envy overwhelms Finn, just for a moment, long enough for his usual replying smile to be twisted into something ugly.

“Yeah, I’m good. Just got a bit banged up,” he says, pretending that the sour taste in his mouth is merely frustration from that shitshow of a match, when he was once again used as a stepping stone, when he wasn’t allowed to take center stage…

Seth’s brow furrows. He steps closer, lowering his voice, “You sure don’t  _sound_ okay. Wanna talk about it?”

Finn inhales slowly and lets his breath out. He and Seth became friends after that Summerslam, when Seth’s star rose and rose, and Finn’s became inexplicably buried, even though the fans still love him, they want him at the top -

He’s grinding his teeth again. Shaking his head, Finn manages a wry half-smile. “Not now. Maybe later.”

Seth nods. “You know my door’s always open to you, kiddo.”

“Eff off, laddie, yer younger than I am,” Finn drawls, laying on the accent thickly to get a quick chuckle out of Seth. Then he sighs and smiles. “I appreciate the offer, Seth. And I’ll take you up on it, I promise. Right now I just want the show to be over and I can take a proper shower and maybe yell into my pillow.”

Seth leans in, his taller frame blocking out the rest of the world for the moment. “I know you wanna hurt something. Any of us with that kinda shit booking would want to. So if you’re itching to inflict some pain, I can take it, okay? I’ve met the demon. I know I can take it, and you need to unwind.”

Surprised, Finn glances up, cool blue eyes meeting warm brown. That quiet offer stirs a long-dormant need inside. The demon unfurls, just a wisp of darkness curling through the Irishman, and Finn is alarmed by how much he wants to release it. He slams that particular door shut. His right hand, however, reaches up to cup the side of the other man’s cheek, and his fingers weave into long dark hair.

Seth’s eyes flutter closed. His breathing deepens slightly. His lips part.

“Okay. Yeah.” Finn swallows. “Definitely later.”


	2. Chapter 2

They started their arrangement about five weeks before Wrestlemania in New Orleans. Before that, they were already friends since rehab, sending casual ‘hey’ text messages or commentary on each other’s matches. And then the casual messages became late night chats, which became heartfelt talks about working away from home and missing people they loved. Their bond developed naturally, over hours of discussions with Miz on their program, over text messages, and then one evening Finn asked Seth to join him to watch one of his favorite matches in Japan. It had been the flimsiest of excuses, and Seth had come to his room, wearing a Balor Club tee shirt as well as a cocky smirk.

Finn was the one who initiated the first kiss. He has forgotten who started the rest of it, other than the fact that he discovered that Seth is as fun to wrestle in bed as he is to wrestle in the ring.

After he’s got into his room, he checks his phone for messages. Seth hasn’t texted him, so he must still be showering. Getting himself clean and prepped. And with that thought, heat crawls over his neck and down his spine. Finn exhales slowly. The demon stirs, again, a whisper in the quiet recesses of his brain.

 _‘Simmer down, you,’_ Finn tells the demon. He roots around his luggage until he finds what he’s looking for, and then texts Seth: _Heading over._

***  


Seth has seen Finn’s message and is waiting by the door. He is just a little nervous.

He and Finn are not boyfriends. They are not dating. They are friends with benefits. Great benefits. Anyone who has seen Finn in his wrestling gear wants those benefits. Seth loves the benefits of his friendship with Finn, and he likes to think that Finn enjoys fooling around with Seth too, enough for them to be exclusive in their Mutually Beneficial relationship. They aren’t sleeping with others on the roster. Everyone gossips, and Finn is a good guy, so Seth is very sure of this.

Still, Seth is slightly apprehensive. He likes Finn, because Finn is a giving and generous partner. The Irishman laughs easily in bed, and more often than not, allows Seth to take the lead.

He doesn’t know what possessed him earlier to make the offer for Finn to let the demon side of him out, but when he saw the look in Finn’s eyes - empty and seething, all at once - his first instinct is to help ease the other man’s pain. He’s wearing a Balor Club shirt, the rainbow one, and a pair of loose sweatpants; running his hands over the logo, he hopes Finn will be a little cheered up by him in this tee shirt.

Someone raps on the door. Seth’s heart leaps into his throat as he opens it quickly. Finn walks in like it’s his room, in a black PE&K tee shirt with board shorts. He’s holding a small bag that he tosses on the bed. Then he turns around and crowds Seth against the wall, not aggressive, but definitely insistent.

“Hey,” Finn whispers with a smile.

“Hey,” Seth replies, swallowing.

Finn leans in and kisses him. This is familiar territory. Seth melts against the wall, his hands landing on the shorter man’s waist. Finn is cupping his cheek with his right hand and his left is sliding up under Seth’s shirt, playing with the trail of dark hair along his abs. He also pushes his thigh between Seth’s legs and nudges, getting the younger man to rock against his hip. It feels good, and safe, and _good_ ; Seth gets into it, pulling Finn against him as he rides Finn’s thigh.

Finally, when Seth is panting slightly, Finn pulls away, his lips brushing against the taller man’s mouth. “We gotta discuss things before we start.”

“Yeah? Maybe you shouldn’t have got me hot and bothered first. Not enough blood in the brain now,” Seth replies, smiling cheekily, and gets a nip on his lower lip for that.

Finn takes a step back. Color is high on his cheeks and his blue eyes are dark; his mouth is the red of sin. “You’re a damn menace, love.”

Seth’s heart flips. It’s a casual term of endearment, nothing new with Finn Balor, who tells people he loves them as easily as he flies over the top rope. The older man watches him, blue eyes raking appreciatively from head to toe.

“You said you’re okay with... with the demon,” he begins. “But I don’t know how far you can take it. I’ve not let that side of me loose in intimate situations before.”

“I trust you,” Seth says. He does. More than anyone else he’s ever slept with, he does. “Just avoid... I don’t know, if I don’t want something I’ll tell you. And, you know, nothing that will show up on TV.”

“What’s your safeword?”

Seth inhales sharply and licks his lips. His nerves are assuaged when he sees Finn’s gaze dart to his mouth immediately. “Uh... Davenport.”

“Davenport.” Finn blinks slowly. How the hell is a blink _sexy?_ It would have been infuriating, if Finn isn’t literally the hottest partner Seth has ever had. Instead, Seth just wants to lean closer, wanting physical contact. Finn cocks his head. “I have ideas. Nothing too extreme, but enough to make full use of you.”

“So, um.” The American has to think about what he wants to ask when Finn’s cool blue eyes lock on his face. “Do you want me to, I don’t know, fight back, struggle a little? Or to just give in?”

Finn laughs softly and kisses him on the tip of his nose.

“You never give in without a fight, so I’m not expecting you to start now,” he says, voice low, his Irish accent stronger than ever, causing desire to coil tight in Seth’s belly. “I will make you submit, love.”

That draws an unexpected whine from Seth’s throat, startling him, while Finn’s smile grows wider and his eyes darker, almost cruel and cold. Then Finn _growls_ as he closes his hand over the back of Seth’s neck and drags the younger man into a punishing kiss.

Seth digs his hands into Finn’s shoulders. He wants to pull the shorter man in, but he instead pushes at Finn, trying to squirm out of his hold.

“Is that how it’s gonna be, love?” Finn whispers harshly against Seth’s mouth. He steps back and hauls the younger man around, shoving him against the wall face-first. His grip on the back of Seth’s neck does not weaken. Instead, he tangles his fingers into Seth’s long hair and pulls.

Seth gasps and arches. His cock throbs with the sudden aggressiveness Finn is showing. He knows the other man has always had this side to him; he’s met the demon in the ring before, when Finn lets go of his innate caution and gentleness. He wishes Finn is fully painted, right now, just so that at the end of the night, Seth will be marked in black and red and white.

Finn presses his body against Seth’s and teases a bite on the shell of his ear. “Take off your shirt, love.”

“Yeah? What if I don’t wanna?” Seth’s breathing is labored. He’s always liked this part in a match, being tossed around and still mouthing off to his opponent, and it turns out he really likes doing this in foreplay too. “I mean, what’s in it for me, man?”

“Mmm. I see what you want,” Finn replies, and licks around Seth’s ear before sucking on his earlobe. Seth shivers and his knees slacken; Finn shoves Seth against the wall again. “You want me to put you in your place, love? Then I will teach you how to obey.”


	3. Chapter 3

Fingers firmly tangled into Seth’s long dark hair, Finn drags the younger man to the bed and pushes him face down onto it, right next to the bag, and sits on his thighs before the younger man can roll onto his back, his right hand still in control of Seth. Sliding the hard line of his cock over the curve of Seth’s ass, Finn slowly leans down until his mouth was on the back of Seth’s neck. He kisses and licks along the line of Seth’s spine, making the younger man shiver and moan. 

Feeling caged in, Seth tries to roll over, but the older man sets his weight down firmly. Still sucking on and kissing the back of Seth’s neck, Finn lets go and traces his hands along the lines of Seth’s broad shoulders, down his muscular arms, and laces their fingers together. His pecs rub over Seth’s upper back, and Seth can feel the nubs of Finn’s nipples through his tee shirt. He protests weakly as he tries to buck Finn off in order to look at him, but the Irishman feels so good rubbing against him that he can’t quite muster enough strength to flip their positions. Finn laughs quietly and flicks his tongue up the line of Seth’s neck vertebrae, burying his nose into Seth’s hair.

“I like your new shampoo,” Finn murmurs, sounding more like his usual self than the demon. 

“I can get you a bottle if you want,” says Seth.

Finn laughs again. “I’m not going around smelling of you, love.”

“Why not?” Seth squirms again. He wants more friction, dammit, and Finn has gone very still on his back. “Are you ashamed of me?”

“No, love. I just think I prefer having you walk around smelling of me.” Finn  _ bites _ .

Seth cries out with the sudden pain, and then once more when his arms are wrenched up behind him. “Shit! Finn, what the hell-”

Finn presses close, using his weight to hold Seth still. “What’s your safeword, love? Are you using your safeword already?”

“No, the word is, the word’s Davenport, no I’m not using it, but it  _ hurts _ , goddamn...”

“Shh, love, I’ll make it good in a bit.”

Finn twists his hold so he can grip Seth’s wrists in one hand. Seth can hear Finn digging around in his bag, and then he feels something wrap around his wrists all the way to the elbow. 

Finn is tying him up.

_ Finn is tying him up. _

“Ohhh,” Seth breathes out, his mind now picturing what he will look like to Finn later, arms bound and kneeling. He tests the give in the bindings and there is  _ none _ , he can’t struggle free, he tries to roll over again but there is no leverage, at all, he is completely at Finn’s mercy-

Finn winds his fingers into Seth’s hair again, holding his head still. “Breathe, love. In, slowly, and out. Breathe for me.” His voice is much lower, with an almost-feral roughness. Finn traces a line with his nose along Seth’s jaw and then whispers soundlessly, “Use your safeword anytime, love, don’t feel like you have to go through with this.”

“I’m good, Finn, I swear.” It alarms him a little that his voice is already cracking, but as Finn pets his hair and shoulders, he finds himself relaxing. Then, as Finn’s hands knead along the younger man’s arms, Seth forgets his momentary fear and focuses on the touches. 

Then Finn kisses the top of Seth’s spine. “Good.”

Seth feels something metallic and cold on the small of his back. “What are you doing?” 

“You refused to take off your shirt,” Finn says, utterly calm, “so I’ll have to cut it off of you.” 

The metal turns out to be a pair of scissors, and Finn cuts up along the back of it, exposing Seth’s spine. Finn then licks up the line of Seth’s tattoo, the part not obstructed by his bound hands, his short beard scraping over skin in a way that sets Seth’s nerves on fire. Another sound crawls out of Seth’s throat and his cheeks flame hot.

“I know why you wore this,” says the Irishman. “You wanted to cheer me up, didn’t you?”

Seth bites the side of his tongue.

“Tell me, love,” Finn goes on, “do you wear it when you touch yourself? Imagining how  _ appreciative _ I’d be? Picture me peeling this tee shirt off of you, kissing and licking every exposed inch of skin?”

“And they say you’re not a good talker,” Seth huffs out. He licks his lips and grins. “If only they can hear you now.”

“It’s a PG show, love.” Finn exhales a quiet laugh. He pulls at the bound hands and physically lifts Seth from the bed like he is only a hundred pounds, depositing him on his side on the carpeted hotel room floor. Seth shifts to sit, but Finn kicks him lightly in the chest whenever he tries to sit up.

“Not till I say so,” Finn says. He’s standing over Seth, and his eyes are darker than Seth’s ever seen before. He’s still in his board shorts and tee shirt. He should look ridiculous. He just looks dangerous. Even in the orange hotel lighting, he looks like he should be haloed in flames and wreathed in smoke. His head is cocked as he studies Seth, like the younger man is merely a piece of meat to be devoured. “I prefer you lying on the floor.”

It makes Seth’s belly clench with something between fear and desire. He runs his tongue over his chapped lips again and tries to shake a lock of his hair out of his eyes. “Yeah? Well it hurts to lie on my hands, so screw you.”

“Now, now.” Finn’s left foot wedges itself under Seth’s chin and pushes him down. If Finn loses his balance now, he can easily break Seth’s neck and kill him, but he has great balance and just holds the younger man down firmly. “Behave yourself.”

“What you gonna do if I don’t?”

Finn withdraws his foot and pulls off his tee shirt. God _ damn _ , he looks more ripped than usual. Seth is about to say something else when Finn tugs his shorts down and off. He is completely nude, and he is erect. His cock is flushed and precome glistened at the rosy tip. Before Seth can do more than adjust his hands, Finn pushes him down again, this time with his right foot. “If you misbehave, I won’t let you suck me.”

Seth’s mouth has gone dry the second he sees Finn’s cock. It’s a Pavlovian response by now. “I’ll obey. I promise.”

“Hmm,” Finn says, a lazy smirk curving his red lips as he gazes down at Seth. “I don’t know. Maybe I’ll just fuck your mouth. Make you cry as you gag on me.”

“Please, yes, that’s good, that’s great,” Seth says, aching to sit up, to get his mouth on Finn, although he has a fantastic view from where he is on the floor, Finn’s foot resting on his trachea as if it isn’t the simplest thing to kill him with a misstep.

Instead of allowing Seth to sit up, Finn shifts his feet and straddles the younger man’s face. His erection is tantalizingly close. Seth tries to get it in his mouth, but with his hands behind him, his back is arched, and he can’t align his head correctly.

The older man slaps Seth, hard. “What are you trying to do?”

“I’m trying to blow you,” Seth replies. The slap stung, and he can’t help wanting to get his own back somehow. “I’m inviting you to fuck my mouth, Finn, what do you think I am trying to do?”

“You’re not the one calling the shots here, love,” says Finn, and slaps Seth again, before grabbing him by the jaw. “Not that your mouth isn’t made for it. Your lips are practically shaped just for sucking cock.”

His cheeks hot with the slaps, Seth stares into Finn’s eyes. He  _ wants _ Finn to manhandle him. The usual Finn is tender, and gives and gives and  _ gives _ , but this Finn is hard and selfish and cold, mocking as he turns Seth’s face this way and that. 

Finn raises an eyebrow. “You’re no longer The Man, because Becky took the title from you, and Dakota Kai proclaims herself the Kingslayer... Maybe you can have a new title, one that’s all your own. Maybe I’ll call you the Cocksucker. Take a video of you begging to blow me. Bet we go viral. Seth Rollins, the Cocksucker of Monday Night Raw.”

“Yeah? Can’t call me that till I’ve actually done it,” Seth retorts, baring his teeth in a feral smirk. “Maybe you should call yourself Cocktease Balor.”

He's going to have to pay for that, he knows, but the older man's gaze turns sharp and ruthless with the insult. 

Finn places his right hand over Seth's mouth and suddenly jams his fingers in, harder than he did earlier, while his thumb presses up the soft underside of his jaw. His grip grows slowly firmer. Seth has never felt the Mandible Claw hold applied with such ruthless efficiency. Within two breaths, he starts going lightheaded and nauseous. Cold sweat beaded over his skin, and he can feel his chin wet with saliva. To his own shock, tears prickle at his eyes.

Finn just watches, as if unconcerned at all.  Just as Seth's vision starts going dark, Finn lets go. He pats Seth's cheek condescendingly as the younger man turns on his side and coughs. 

"Watch your tongue, love. Unless you want me to do it again." He stands up and turns off all the lights, save for the bedside lamp.

With his chin covered in drool and cool sweat prickling over his skin, Seth gasps and tries to blink back the tears. When Finn comes back and runs a hand over the top of his head, Seth shudders and then croaks, "Sorry. I'm sorry. Can we... can we pause, for a while?"

Finn bent to kiss Seth's brow. "Was that too much?" he whispers, cradling Seth's head gently.

"No, just... unexpected. Unprepared." A few deep breaths later, and Seth nudges his forehead against Finn's mouth. "Go on. That can't be all you got."

"You sure?"

Seth exhales slowly. "Yes. Give me the demon."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mature kink negotiation is the hill i will die on when it comes to writing BDSM. Always discuss before going into playtime okay?

Finn is not his demon, although he has heard some whispers around the locker room along those lines. They think the demon is in charge. But Finn controls the demon, and has been doing so for some years. He is the jailer and the demon his captive, except he sometimes allows his prisoner to come out and play. It’s healthier for them both.

When he hears Seth ask for the demon, he has to suppress his snarl of pleasure. Instead, he pulls Seth up to sit in his lap, his hands running over the younger man’s shoulders, arms, and chest. He loves the feel of the lightly furred chest and arms, and following that line of dark hair along the center line of his abs down always makes Seth’s breath hitch. His cock is nestled perfectly in the vee where Seth’s inner thighs meet. He tilts his head up in wordless command and Seth kisses him, eager and happy, until Finn pinches his side to make him yelp.

“Listen closely, love,” Finn says, cupping the back of Seth’s head. “The demon... I’ve not let him into our sex life, so I need you to spell out what you do not want, other than being marked where it shows.”

Seth licks his lips, momentarily distracting Finn. He seems to consider the various possibilities before saying, “Well, I didn’t like the gagging that much? It’s the nausea and that just throws me off. I mean, it’s different when I’m sucking your cock, but not with your fingers, okay? But when you had your foot on my neck... that was, uh, that was kinda hot.”

“What about this?” Finn asks, carefully placing his hand on Seth’s neck so his thumb and fingers are pressing on specific pulse points, leaving the windpipe free. He watches as the other man’s pupils dilate, and then lets go. “That good?”

“Oh.” Seth smiles, almost giddy. “Oh yes, that was, uh, that is definitely good.”

“You okay with bondage?” the Irishman continues asking, now running his hands over Seth’s bound forearms. He tests the give discreetly. “Is this straining your shoulders? Hurting your wrists?”

Seth shakes his head. “It’s good. I wanna touch you at some point tonight, but otherwise I’m good.”

“Hmm. I’ll make it worth your while not to get to touch me, love. And next time I’ll tie your wrists to your ankles, keep your legs spread. Maybe put a toy in you.” The older man kisses Seth under his jaw, nuzzling into his soft beard. “You’re flexible, after all. I wanna keep you tied up to be used for my pleasure.”

“God, Finn, anything,” Seth gasps, now rocking his hips against Finn’s erection. Finn smacks the younger man’s ass, hard, and Seth stops, though he whines a complaint.

“Biting?”

“Nothing as hard as what you did just now.” Seth giggles when Finn nibbles on his Adam’s apple. “I’m gonna get so much ribbing when they gotta put makeup on the back of my fucking neck, you goddamn maniac, I’m gonna tell them it’s your fault.”

“Babe, love, they _know_ it’s my fault."

“Yeah, yeah. Asshole.”

Finn pulls back and gazes at him fondly. His fingers comb through wavy long hair. “Sassy lil’ bastard. I’m gonna have to teach you to respect your elders.” On hearing that, Seth twitches and bites his lower lip. Finn notices and raises an eyebrow. “I see someone likes being disciplined. The demon is a lot less patient than I am, love, so be careful of what you say. The slaps do anything for ya?”

“Oh yes,” Seth admits freely.

“Good.” He kisses the other man again. “Safeword?”

Seth squirms. “Davenport. Now can we get to it?”

Finn laughs and smacks Seth on his ass again. “I think we have enough to be going on. On your knees on the floor, love. I want you to watch.”

Seth bites his lower lip again, a mischievous smile crinkling the corners of his eyes, but he obeys. Finn heaves himself onto the side of the bed and rolls his neck and shoulders, loosening himself up. Then he motions for Seth to come close enough to rest his cheek on his knees.

 _‘Alright, boyo, ye get a wee taste. We stop when I say we stop. If he’s hurt against his will because of you, I’ll slap an exorcism on ye.’_ Finn takes a deep breath, then a second. On his third, he feels inky darkness spread through his veins, and the taste of blood and smoke explodes from the back of his mouth. When he opens his eyes, everything is tinted in red.

Seth is gaping at him, sheer awe painting his features. In this moment Finn is more than, he is the demon, he is the _king_.

“Like what you see?” the demon drawls. He runs his right hand over his bare chest and down the chiseled abs, before grasping his erect cock and stroking slowly. His eyes never leaves Seth’s face. “That feels real good. The lad Finn doesn’t really like leaving you in my hands. Precious, he thinks you are. But you and I know better, hmm? You're a toy to be used. A pretty boy whose sole purpose is to please me.”

“Finn-”

“Not Finn.” The demon tuts. Then he cracks a hard slap across Seth’s face, and pulls him back by his hair. “I am Balor. Say it, boy.”

“B-balor.”

“Good boy. Now what do you want?”

Seth licks his lips as he stares at Balor; his face is flushed, with more than the impact of the slap; his eyes are dark with desire. “I want to... May I - Please, let me suck your cock.” He says it with a measure of defiance and reluctance, as if afraid to show just how much he really wants it.

Balor tilts his head. He can see his influence visibly asserting itself, painting Finn’s fair Irish skin with lines of black and crimson. The paint they use in the wrestling ring is but a pale imitation of his real visage, a weak homage to his glory and splendor.

His fingers trail over Seth’s jaw and down his neck; the young man shivers with every caress.

“How does that feel?” Balor asks. The ones who have felt his touch before usually end up in a very bad way. This is the first time he’s not hurting somebody.

Seth swallows. “Like fire and ice at the same time.”

Balor hums, his mind sparking with ideas. He traces imaginary lines down Seth’s neck and then over his dusky nipples, one after the other, playing with the soft curls on his chest. Seth only stares at him, breathing heavily, lips parted.

 _‘No gagging,’_ Finn warns before Balor can stick his fingers into that waiting mouth.

Huffing internally with mild ire, Balor pinches Seth’s right nipple hard and the young man yelps again. His cheeks blush adorably, however, and Balor pets his face.

“You are behaving very well,” he says. “I will let you put your mouth on me.”

Seth perks up. He shuffles closer on his knees and nuzzles Balor’s crotch, soft moans already escaping his throat. Balor parts his thighs wider and leans back to watch. Seth doesn’t wait for an invitation - he opens his mouth and wraps his soft lips around the flushed head of Balor’s cock, and then slides down halfway. He does this a few times, pulling off to lick Balor’s erection from root to tip and then swallowing again, sucking in his cheeks as he goes down and pulls up. The inside of his mouth is hot and wet and smooth, Seth curling his tongue to stroke along the vein and under the head, and the suction incredible; Balor watches intently, eyes half-lidded, and savors the sensations.

 _How different from inflicting pain,_ he thinks. _I would like to have him do this again with me._

 _‘He is very enthusiastic about it, isn’t he?’_ Finn agrees. _‘Look at him go. He missed his true calling.’_

Balor chuckles and combs dark tresses from the young man’s face, to better enjoy the view. _Perhaps you and I can help him meet his fullest potential._

_‘That sounds fantastic. Oh, he’s making those kitten noises in his throat. You can use him a little rougher now.’_

Unaware of Balor and Finn’s unspoken conversation, Seth’s focus is entirely on his task. Balor tightens his grip in the other man’s long hair, but not to the point of pulling on the scalp. Seth moans again, but he doesn’t seem aware of the sounds escaping him.

When he next swallows down Balor’s cock, Balor holds his head still, then rocks his hips up. He’s physically stronger than Finn, so restraining Seth’s movements isn’t a challenge. Seth chokes and tries to pull off. Balor lets him do it only until the head of his cock is still wrapped by his soft, reddened lips, and then he says, “Take a deep breath, boy.”

Seth’s eyes widened. He swallows, then inhales.

Balor pushes Seth down, down, until he feels the young man’s nose nudging his groin and his beard brushing Balor’s sensitive inner thighs. Seth is rapidly swallowing, rubbing the flat of his tongue along the underside of Balor’s erection as if trying to stave off his gag reflex. Then the demon rocks his hips up, fucking into that wet, perfect heat, his focus never leaving Seth’s face. The other man has squeezed his eyes shut, although tears are inching down his face, and Balor can feel his cock squeezed by Seth’s throat whenever he drives in. Drool leaks from the young man’s mouth and he’s helpless, entirely in Balor’s control, and the demon does not give an inch; he thrusts again and again, with Seth barely able to steal a breath, until the demon feels lust coiling deep in his gut like a snake about to strike. He keeps rocking into Seth’s mouth, into his throat, until he is about to come, and then he pulls out away from those abused lips. The young man inhales and exhales with rattling gasps, lips reddened and swollen, and he blinks away the tears.

“Look at me,” Balor orders, hand on his cock.

Seth looks. He seems dazed.

The demon cups the young man’s cheek with his left hand and strokes himself rapidly with his right, until a white-hot lance of pleasure shoots through him. He paints Seth’s mouth, his saliva-drenched beard, his flushed cheeks with ejaculate as he comes, and then, when he’s done, he rubs it into Seth’s skin and hair.

“Well,” Seth says, his voice rough as gravel, “that’s a happy ending for you at least.”

Grinning, Balor purrs, “Who says that’s the end, boy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're just starting~
> 
> comments are always welcome. suggestions too!
> 
> A/N: does it count as voyeurism or threesome when there are two entities sharing Finn's body?


	5. Chapter 5

Seth used to think that Finn was bluffing about the demon. He thought it was just a silly concept with face paint. Once he stepped in the ring with the Demon King, however...

There is no way any wrestler could have wrestled through the damage Seth accidentally wrought on his shoulder. No one.

But Finn did. Obviously, he had to give up the belt after that, and his star has been dimmed deliberately by the powers that be since. But he did survive that gruelling match, fighting like he hadn’t been affected at all.

Seth remembers the thrill and fear when the Demon looked him in the eye, just before beating him to a pulp. Seth’s defeat wasn’t just scripted - he genuinely could not have moved, even if he wanted to. The incredible hot pressure of the Demon had nearly suffocated him then, as if air was choked out of his lungs.

And now he is staring at the Demon in the face again.

 _Balor_ , Seth reminds himself. _Balor, the Demon King. Finn’s the vessel, the jailer._

The black, smoky tint that has crept over much of Finn’s fair skin isn’t paint, and the crimson and white streaks framing his dark eyes and wide, feral smile only add to the allure. Seth’s heart is hammering like a butterfly in his ribs, and he feels like a deer facing a ravenous wolf. Balor is beautiful and terrifying.

“Up, boy, on your feet.”

Seth struggles to his feet, his knees slightly shaky from kneeling earlier and from the presence of the demon. Balor just watches as Seth settles his nerves, his dark eyes fixed on Seth’s flushed face, and then skimming down his broad chest to the erection tenting his sweatpants.

Balor licks his lips. “You look rather uncomfortable.”

“Oh really? I wonder what gives you the idea,” Seth retorts. He really should rein in his tongue.

Balor doesn’t reply. He just reaches out and gropes Seth’s cock, squeezing lightly over the hard shaft and rubbing his thumb around the growing damp spot on his pants. Seth’s knees nearly buckle.

Now the demon smiles. It’s wicked as a knife and twice as deadly; Seth can’t tear his eyes away even though Balor never stops fondling him. “Perhaps I should just make you come in your pants. Would you like that?” He squeezes again, just on the edge of too hard.

Seth winces and breathes in sharply. His shoulders tighten as he bites his lower lip. _This is a test. This is a test._

Balor rubs his thumb over the damp spot again, before his other hand slides up Seth’s belly, scratching lightly over his abdomen. “Come on, Rollins. Tell me. What would you like?”

“I like... I like what you would like,” Seth breathes out. The tension in his shoulders ebbs.

“What a good boy you are,” Balor whispers and lets go of Seth’s cock. Seth nearly whimpers. Balor ignores him. Instead, he grabs hold of the tee and rips it in half, leaving the tattered remnants to hang from Seth’s elbows.

Seth gulps. “That was hot,” he manages, when Balor tilts his head to look at him inquisitively.

Balor slides his hands over Seth’s belly, tracing the line of coarse dark hair up to his pectorals and then running his thumbs over pert nipples. “You like it hot? Let’s try this.”

Usually, Seth doesn’t get much enjoyment out of his nipples being rubbed. He likes it on the rougher side. Every wrestler likes getting a little physical, or they won’t be wrestling in the first place. However, Balor’s skin isn’t the same as Finn’s. Finn always runs a little hot, but this is utterly _alien_ \- where Balor touches Seth, it feels like someone placed a lit match to his bare skin, but every caress leaves trails of icy coolness. Seth can’t figure out how Balor is doing this. Sweat beads up all over him and he has to fight not to shudder away.

“Do you like that?” Balor asks quietly.

Seth nods. He doesn’t trust his voice not to break.

Reeling Seth in by the elastic waistband, Balor presses a kiss to the lightly-furred belly, just under Seth’s belly button, and reaches around to run his hands over Seth’s bound forearms. The inky smear around Balor’s eyes fade, and the black irises revert to blue. It’s Finn checking in, Finn who kisses Seth’s belly button and smiles up at him, sunny and warm and completely familiar.

“We doing okay?” he asks, his Irish accent stronger than usual. “Do you want your arms free?”

“Yeah I’m okay,” Seth replies. “Leave the arms. I’m still alright.”

Finn licks a wet stripe along the line of Seth’s hip and then twitches, putting a hand to his right ear. “Balor wants to mark you. I’ve been telling him no, but he’s adamant and obnoxious.”

“M-mark me?” A thrill of pleasure races through Seth’s spine and he swallows hastily. “How? We bare our bodies on TV every week and on house shows. We can’t.”

“That’s what I keep saying - shut up, you _imp_ , I am in charge here,” Finn growls, presumably at Balor, and then he sighs. “He says you wear wrestling tights so it’s fine. And given the way you are staring at me right now, I think you’re not too opposed to the idea.”

Seth shakes his head. “I, uh... I think, I don’t know. Maybe. Maybe. Not as hard as what you did earlier. Where they won’t be seen, I-I guess.”

Finn squeezes Seth’s ass, somehow managing to make that an affectionate gesture. “I’m going to need a yes or a no, love.”

“Yes. For now. If I-I change my mind...”

“We’ll stop, love, if you want us to stop,” Finn says, and then pulls Seth’s face down for a kiss. It starts soft and pliant, and then grows hungry and demanding. When Seth is released from the kiss, he sees that it’s Balor again.

Seth smirks. “You know, we gotta watch Venom together soon. This feels like some fangirl’s fanfiction come true.”

Balor narrows his eyes at Seth. “I will relay the message.”

He tugs the sweatpants down in a single pull, but leaves them bunched around Seth’s muscular thighs. Seth’s erection bobs free. Balor trails over the shaft with his fingers, which are both fire and ice again, and then wraps his hand around it.

“Say please,” Balor orders.

Seth squints. “What for?”

Balor stretches out his tongue and places it just under the head of Seth’s cock. He raises an eyebrow and waits, his breathing the only other stimulant on Seth’s erection.

The younger man bites his lip. He knows it will be good when he gives in, but he wants to be made to give in.

Balor seems to understand what Seth is waiting for, because he moves away and then sucks two fingers of his left hand into his mouth. Seth’s eyes widen when Balor then slides his hand between Seth’s legs and presses on that tight pucker.

“Wait-”

Balor pushes one finger in. It’s _hot_ , not fire-hot, but far warmer than Finn’s normal temperature. Seth gasps and nearly loses his balance, except Balor is holding him by the hip. The demon hums and nudges the finger in a little more. And within the next breath, that finger turns cold. As Balor pumps the finger in and out, it switches from overly warm to just above freezing cold.

“Oh god,” Seth mutters, unprepared for how weirdly arousing the changing temperature is. His erection wilts a little while he tries to come to terms with the new sensations. “That is, uh... oh. That is new.”

“I cannot do that with my cock though,” Balor admits. “Hands are easier to control.”

It is funny enough that Seth giggles. His laughter changes to a hitched yelp when Balor pushes a second finger inside. Seth knows he’s not wet enough for two fingers, but the pain of the slight burn and stretch pale in comparison to the dual temperatures of Balor’s fingers probing him. Hot and cold, at the same time; Seth’s body is confused. He can’t decide if he should be aroused or not. Then Balor shoves both fingers in, deep, and curls to press against something that makes Seth’s vision go white around the edges and his legs weak. Balor does it again, the pressure of his fingers unrelenting, until Seth is breathlessly gulping for air, trying not to fall. He wants to come, but the strangeness of the sensations is keeping him from climaxing, and finally he slumps over to rest his forehead on Balor’s left shoulder, feeling frustrated and urgent.

“Please,” he begs.

“Good boy,” Balor praises softly, and removes his hand. He helps Seth to stand properly again before he puts his tongue to work.

Seth can’t help the desperate mewling noises crawling out of his throat when Balor licks off the pearlescent drops of pre-ejaculate before kissing and licking down his shaft, sucking on the base and then running the tip of his tongue along a thick vein.

Balor pauses. “You have a very pretty cock,” he tells Seth, and adds, “Finn says it’s the nicest one he’s ever sucked. I am inclined to agree.”

“Thanks?” Seth says. He can feel the chill of the room on the back of his arms and over his chest, while the back of his knees and his groin are uncomfortably warm. He can barely shuffle around with his pants in the way, and he can’t get out of them. Not that he can scrape together enough brain cells to think of how to rid himself of pants.

Just as Seth is getting into the gentle treatment, Balor hums and takes all of Seth’s cock in, until it hits the back of Balor’s throat which then opens and takes _more_ , until Balor’s nose is brushing the tight, dark curls at the base. Seth can’t stop staring down at Balor swallowing around Seth’s cock in his throat, Balor’s right hand clamped on his hip, and his left hand clutching his ass. Every time Balor swallows it sends a ripple of pleasure into Seth, the tension of release building up at the base of his spine.

“Oh god oh god ohgodohgodohgod-”

Just as Seth is about to come, Balor pulls off entirely, and kisses the blood-flushed head of Seth’s cock. Then Balor wraps an ice-cold hand around his erection.

Seth shivers and curses. “The _fuck!?_ That- You can’t do that, man, no! God, please, let me come-”

“Not until I want you to,” says Balor. Then he casually flips Seth onto the bed and pulls off his sweatpants, tossing them into a corner of the room. The demon smiles down at Seth like a wolf. “Look at you. _Look at you._ Every single person who has seen you this way and let you go is an idiot.”

Seth blushes. He’s used to compliments, but not in the way Balor says them.

Balor doesn’t relent. He skims his palms over Seth’s feet, playfully pinching his toes, before running his hands up the outside of his hairy calves and bending Seth’s knees. He kisses the inside of the left knee, and then the right, lingering where the surgical scars remain. The kisses are so light that Seth almost can’t feel them.

This is new. He fights back a tremor of emotion. This is supposed to be for Finn, for Finn to unleash the demon and to _inflict_ what he cannot in the ring, to let go of his anger. Not this... not this tenderness, not this gentleness. Balor is supposed to be harsh, and brutal, and he’s still pressing soft kisses to Seth’s damaged knee, and Seth can feel tears about to spill-

“Please,” he whispers. His voice cracks. “Please, leave that, I can’t - I can’t. Please.”

“You love your sport so much that you let it carve its cruelty into you,” Balor murmurs. He touches his shoulder, where Seth knows is Finn’s own surgical scar. “It is a love that you two share. What you love hurts you, and you let it hurt you.”

Seth can’t speak. He can only fight to keep breathing evenly, to keep from crying.

Balor continues, “I would keep you both safe, if you would let me, but neither of you are smart enough to let me take care of you.”

“Yeah? I wonder why. Maybe because you’re a demon?” Seth sniffs and swallows. There. Sarcasm helps, no matter how weak the quip.

Balor rubs his thumbs over both of Seth’s kneecaps.

“I can rip them out right now,” he informs Seth.

"Please don't."

"I won't," says the demon. “But you will respect who I am. My protection is as ferocious and unforgiving as the sport you chose to love. You will benefit from it.”

“No,” says Seth. “It’s a job, and we can take care of each other.”

“If you say so,” says the demon. He parts Seth’s knees further so the younger man is fully spread. “In that case, I should take care of you.”


	6. Chapter 6

It is not a comfortable pose for Seth to maintain, even though he is backed against the headboard. His arms are bound behind him in a way that forces him to stick out his chest and arch his back, while his shoulder blades are pushed together. He feels like he is offering himself as a sacrifice. Then Balor goes and spreads Seth’s legs, hitching his knees around the demon’s muscled waist. He frames the younger man’s hips with calloused hands to hold him still. Seth can move, but not by much, and his feet slip on the sheets.

It is both a relief and a torment to have Balor’s naked torso brushing over his chest, to squeeze that strong, supple waist between his thighs, to feel a hot, hard erection nestled against his own.

Balor doesn’t pay any attention to Seth’s restless shifting; he just leans down to suck soft kisses over the flat belly and lightly furred chest presented to him.

“Hey, no marks where they can be seen,” Seth warns feebly.

Balor answers by rearing up and forward to seal their lips together. Seth tries to pull back, ease up the intensity, but Balor doesn’t let him move anywhere. His tongue prises open Seth’s slack mouth and draws quiet mewls from the younger man. It is less a kiss and more a plundering.

Balor draws back, just a breath apart. “You taste of me.” He mouths over Seth’s beard and up his cheek. “You _reek_ of me. If I made you walk out there, right now, do you know what they’d think?”

“Go put some clothes on, Seth, you’re a goddamn menace?” he quips, blood rushing to his cheeks..

“No,” Balor hisses. “No. They wouldn’t. They’d think, _Finn Balor_ made Seth Rollins do this. They’d think, this beautiful, confident man obeys only one other. They’d know who you belong to. They’d all know you are mine, _and they would know they can never touch you again._ ”

Seth licks his lips. It isn’t a secret that he has made bad choices in the past, and many would have seen his nude photos. But if Balor - if Finn shows him off, it isn’t out of resentment nor revenge, not to humiliate, but to _claim_. It makes something sweet and terrible ache inside him.

One of Balor’s hands - ice cold - clamps around Seth’s neck as Finn did earlier, loose over his windpipe but firm over his pulse points.

“Take a deep breath,” Balor murmurs against Seth’s lips.

Seth obeys, heart thrumming.

The black and crimson mask over Balor’s face fades and it is Finn staring at Seth. He doesn’t speak. Instead, he increases the pressure of his fingers and thumb. Seth feels a slow, simmering blurriness creep in on the edges of his vision. He can feel his pulse racing and he feels dizzy, almost like he’s falling in a roller-coaster ride.

Then Finn relaxes his hand. Seth gasps sharply and he feels a rush. His erection throbs, and he has never been harder in his life. He whines when Finn soothes his cheek and rubs his thumb over Seth’s lower lip.

“You liked that?” Finn asks.

“Yes,” Seth replies. “You can.. you can go harder. Do more.”

“No, not tonight,” Finn whispers and kisses him fondly. “We need to negotiate this another time, _after_ you do some research. Balor insists he won’t hurt you, but I don’t trust him.”

“I trust you,” Seth says. “One more time.”

“Seth, I shouldn’t have done it at all, we need to discuss it-”

“One more time, Finn. Please.” Seth pushes with his elbows and his feet, nudging his cock to brush along Finn’s erection. Another push with his elbows and wrists gets him close enough to nuzzle against the Irishman’s ear. “Please, Finn. Please.”

Finn can’t hide his full body shudder. Smoky black flashes over his face and he hisses an imprecation under his breath. When the younger man stares at him, he almost thinks it’s Balor, except there is a thin ring of blue around blown pupils. Finn breathes out, slow and controlled, and his hand comes up to Seth’s neck again.

“No,” he says, and his tone is firm, brooking no disagreement.

“Come on, Finn.”

“I said no.” Finn slaps him on the chest, hard, and the ever-present smile dissipates. “You are not in charge here.”

Seth is shoved back against the headboard, his bound hands forcing him to arch his back and bare his neck. Crimson and black lines twine over Finn’s skin and in another blink, it is Balor again.

Balor smiles. “You are really quite a handful, aren’t you.”

“That’s what I’ve been told.”

The demon raises an eyebrow. “You ought to hold your tongue, boy.”

“Why, what’s going to happen if I don’t?” Seth smirks.

“This.” Balor scratches along Seth’s thighs, leaving thin, red parallel welts. Then he digs his fingers in and claws across them. Tiny beads of blood well up along the scratches.

“That _hurts!_ ” Seth doesn’t want to admit the twinge of lust when Balor first clawed him.

“Then don’t be cheeky to me, boy,” Balor says. He slaps the reddened and sore skin and winks when Seth jerks and bites his lower lip.

Seth shuffles, trying to ease the strain in his shoulders and arms. Leaving his thighs alone, Balor kisses down the central line of Seth’s body, his tongue darting into the narrow belly button, and then moves between the younger man’s legs.

Seth tries to sit up straight, but Balor hitches his legs over muscled shoulders. He kisses the inside of Seth’s knees gently, scraping his beard over sensitive skin. Seth twitches.

“Ticklish, are we?” Balor tests the sharp edges of his canines on Seth’s right inner thigh. Tensing slightly, Seth shifts his shoulders to better see what Balor is doing. The demon merely nips, making Seth jolt, and then sucks a hard kiss over where he bit. He turns his attention to the left leg. Kisses, nibbles, soft bites that are all finished off with Balor sucking bruises over them. Each mark left on Seth’s skin makes his heart jump with a strange yearning to see his body covered with reminders of Balor - of _Finn’s_ possession of him.

Apparently satisfied with the placements of the bruises, Balor then moves down to lick along the shaft of Seth’s cock, to kiss the blood-warm head, to lick off the drops of precome. Seth’s breath hitches. Then Balor wraps his cold thumb and index finger around the base of Seth’s cock. Seth gulps, his abdomen contracting suddenly.

“You don’t come until I allow you to,” Balor says. There is a strange echo in his voice, and Seth realizes with a delighted thrill that this is both Balor and Finn talking, that both his friend and the demon are enjoying his body.

He chews nervously on his lower lip and says, “I understand.” As he tries to adjust himself again to ease the strain in his shoulders, he winces and sucks in a short breath. As if aware of Seth’s discomfort, Balor pauses whatever he is doing and frowns. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Seth lies.

Balor narrows his eyes. He sinks down again, lips and tongue exploring the crease between Seth’s thigh and groin. Balor’s beard scratches lightly on Seth’s scrotum, and the younger man has to bite his cheek so he won’t giggle. Then Balor slowly squirms his tongue around Seth’s hole. The wet, hot pressure is a startling shock; Seth can’t stifle his moans. Balor’s tongue grows wicked, teasing, barely pressing in, then tracing all the way back up the line of Seth’s cock. While Balor is occupied with sucking and licking until Seth is fully hard again, his fingers are busy filling Seth up again, this time three of them. Seth can’t catch his breath. He throws his head back, his heels pressing into Balor’s back. He wants to look at Balor, he can’t keep his eyes open. Balor releases his cock with a ‘pop’, before the demon sucks his balls into his hot mouth. Then Balor’s fingers withdraw slightly, making space for his tongue to plunge in, and then his cold fingers join his hot tongue. Seth _wails_ . He needs to come, he will _die_ if he doesn’t come-

Balor grabs Seth’s hips and hoists them up. Seth yelps with surprise as he slides down the headboard. His hands collide with the bed and his wrists bend the wrong way, making him squeal again, this time in pain. Instinctively he tries to roll on his side, but Balor is in the way, so Seth ends up only turning his upper body, enough to ease the pressure on his wrists, except that motion then wrenches his left shoulder. He cries out sharply.

“Shit, Seth, love, are you hurt? What’s wrong?” A quick glance assures Seth that it’s entirely Finn now, his blue eyes wide with concern. Finn lets go of Seth’s legs and quickly sits him upright. “Love, what happened? Do you want to use your safeword?”

“No, no no no, I’m sorry, I didn’t, I just- my hands, I’m sorry, my wrists, I was just startled, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’ll be good,” Seth says in a rush.

“Hush, love, shh, I have you, I have you, it’s alright. Come on, love.” Gathering Seth into a hug, Finn tugs and undoes the bindings on his arms, tossing the rope off the side of the bed. After pulling off the torn remnants of the tee shirt, he pets Seth’s arms and massages his wrists and hands, all the while kissing the younger man’s forehead and cheeks, and combing his hands through long hair.

Seth takes a few deep breaths until he feels his pulse calm. The sudden agony shocked him out of his aroused state, but he is still half-hard, and he really wants to have at least an orgasm tonight. “I’m okay. I’m okay now.”

“Babe, you sure?” Finn says gently.

“I was just taken by surprise,” Seth admits. He burrows into Finn’s neck. “I’m better now. And tonight’s about you, not me.”

Finn hums thoughtfully and continues caressing Seth’s hair. “Well, in that case, why don’t you lie back down and let me finish the job.”

“Not Balor?”

“Like you said, tonight’s about me. And I want to get back to eating you out.” Finn’s smile is wicked. “No coming yet though. Unless you don’t want to ride me after.”

Seth quickly scrambles back to lie against the stack of pillows and spreads his legs. His erection has regained interest in the proceedings once more. “I do. I do I do. Come on, man, get back to it.”

Finn practically crawls into place and purrs as he licks his own fingers before he slides them into Seth again. Seth moans as Finn seeks out his prostate. The Irishman laughs. “So eager. Grab my bag of tricks, will ya?”

Groping blindly around his left side, Seth finds it by the loops and passes over to Finn, who is nipping gently on the thin skin inside of his thighs. Finn reaches into his bag and fishes out a tube of lubricant.

“Now,” says Finn, squeezing lube on his fingers, “spread your legs more for me, hmm? Very nice, love, you look so open and ready for me.”

Seth’s breathing has picked up again. “You sure you don’t want to fuck me yourself right now?”

“Hmm? I do,” says Finn. “I also have a little friend that I want you to put in me.” He plucks an bullet-shaped toy out of the bag and puts it on Seth’s pecs, together with a lube. It’s not a small toy.

Seth swallows. “Is this... This is new?”

“Yes,” says Finn easily. “You’re gonna be the first to use it on me, love. You can even name it. So why don’t you get it nice and slick while I get you prepped?”

Without waiting for Seth to say a word, Finn settles right down and stuffs a stray pillow under Seth’s hips. His tongue and lips go straight back to Seth’s hole, his scruff scratching over sensitized skin as he licks and licks _and licks_ , his tongue delving as deep as it can go.

The toy and lube roll off onto the mattress, forgotten, as Seth cries out when Finn does something spectacularly filthy with his tongue and fingers. Perhaps his poor neighbor is listening to him moaning like a slut. He doesn’t care. Finn is devouring him and he can barely think in words, just images and colors and sensations flooding his being. He thinks he’s saying Finn’s name, or maybe he’s begging, but he doesn’t care. He tries not to tense up, lest he gets swept up into a climax, but it’s hard, it’s really near impossible not to picture how red Finn’s mouth is and how wet he’s gotten Seth-

“I’m close, Finn I’m close, you gotta stop, god.” Seth can’t believe the words coming out of his mouth but he knows Finn wants to keep him hard. He wants to come, but he wants to please this gentle and sweet man even more. Fumbling for the lube, he manages to get some on his fingers. “Let me, please.”

Finn surfaces, his nose and beard practically drenched. His eyes are so dark, he might as well be Balor. When Finn speaks, Seth knows he isn’t too far off the mark - it is that eerie blended voice of them both, demon and human. “You always please me, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea where i am going with this but hey so far it's been fun. But it should be concluding in a couple of chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

Finn can feel Balor like a second heartbeat beating in counterpoint to his own pulse. The last time they have been this in sync was at Summerslam. Five minutes of pure mayhem and domination. And this moment is as different from a wrestling ring as heaven is from purgatory.

Seth is flushed from his face all the way down to his gorgeous (and frankly delicious) cock. Finn slides his hands over Seth’s shins and down the backs of his thighs. Deep pink welts and beads of blood stand out starkly on his skin and possessiveness stirs in Finn's gut.

“You’re beautiful,” he tells Seth. “You’re breathtaking.”

 _‘You make all this shit worthwhile_ , _’_ he thinks, and the demon agrees. He doesn’t voice the thought aloud though. Seth looks wrecked already. Finn slips a thumb into his hole before he licks around where they are joined.

He is rewarded with a sob. “Finn,” Seth begs, “come up here, please, I want to - let me, please, I don’t wanna come yet.”

Finn decides to be magnanimous. He lets go of Seth and crawls over him, licking and nibbling up his torso, before rolling to the side to lie on his belly, tucking his knees under him. “Open me up, love. I want your fingers and then the plug. Then I’ll give you my cock, at the end of it.”

Immediately, Seth pushed himself to get behind Finn. His large hands keep sliding over the Irishman’s ass like he can’t believe he gets to do this.

“No marking,” Finn tells him lazily, and pillows his head on his arms. “Now get to work.”

Seth scrabbles for the lube off the side of the bed and has to search for the plug, and smacks playfully at Finn on the butt when Finn laughs at him when he fumbles the cap of the lube.

In a flash, Finn sits up, hooks an arm around Seth’s neck and wraps his legs around his middle, one heel pressing into Seth’s groin. He pulls Seth’s hair, hard, and teases a bite on his ear.

“I said, no marking,” Finn whispers, with the overlay of Balor’s deeper growl.

“It was just-”

“No. Marking.” Finn takes the plug and the lubricant from Seth. “Bad boys don’t get to play.”

“But Finn-”

Finn tightens his chokehold enough to cut off Seth’s words. When he lets go, Seth gulps for air. Finn releases his legs and instead flips the younger man onto his knees. Seth has barely caught his breath when Finn slaps his pale ass and leaves a pink handprint.

“And no talking back,” Finn warns. Then he slicks up the plug and pushes it into Seth without warning.

Seth is alarmed. “Wait, I thought you-”

Finn turns the vibration on and Seth is startled into a squeal. It’s adorable. Finn digs in the bag for the remote control and two condoms fall out too. Lying back onto his belly with his knees under him, Finn says, “Now open me up.”

Seth whines. “I thought you were gonna fuck me.”

Finn ups the intensity of the vibrations.

At least Seth doesn’t squeal this time, though his cock is leaking a lot. Finn raises an eyebrow, his thumb on the remote control. “I said, open me up.”

Seth gets to work. He starts with one finger, but quickly switches to two when Finn and Balor both growl at him impatiently. Finn knows Balor is trying to assert himself again; flashes of heat and ice dance under his skin, rippling from his core out to his limbs.

The demon wants to show himself to Seth. Finn doesn’t think it’s a good idea. It’s bizarre enough that he has a demon living in him, and the fact that Seth has seen glimpses of Balor doesn’t mean he’s ready to _see_ Balor in his gory glory.

Three fingers. Finn feels himself relaxing around Seth’s digits, and smiles to himself when he feels Seth’s soft beard brushing his ass. Once Seth feels ready, he will get his tongue involved; it’s something he’s still learning to enjoy. The first time they slept together, Seth had nearly jumped out of his skin when Finn put his mouth to his hole. Finn has since educated Seth on the delights of rimming, even though beard burn for them both are not private matters. Finn is almost hard again now. Having a demon share your body does wonderful things for a refractory period.

“Enough,” says Finn, pulling away from Seth’s attention. His eyes are hooded; he feels relaxed and ready. He holds the remote control up. “Do you want more?”

Seth shakes his head frantically. Finn smirks and turns off the vibrating function, before motioning for the younger man to move closer. He bites open a condom packet as Seth straddles him and nuzzles under his jaw, rubbing his erection over Finn’s abs and leaving streaks of sticky wetness.

“Balor likes you,” Finn tells him while he slides the plug out of Seth and then rolls a condom on himself. “He wants you to see him.”

“But I already did,” Seth says, confused.

Finn shakes his head and kisses Seth with a savage hunger. He wants, so much, for Seth to accept him as he is, and what he is includes Balor. But if Seth does, then what they have now isn’t going to stay casual for long.

“No, you haven’t.” Very somberly, he adds, “Do you want to? He is a scary motherfucker.”

Seth licks his kiss-reddened lips. Finn wants to make them _bleed_. He kisses Seth again and sucks on his tongue, scraping his teeth over Seth’s sensitised lips and along his jaw. Gods, he wants the whole world to know Seth freaking Rollins belongs to him. He wants Seth to parade his mark before the public. Seth is squirming and he can’t decide what to do with his hands.

“I don’t know,” Seth finally says - gasps, because Finn is sucking on a nipple. “I just- I can’t think, Finn, I want you, I want you right now, come on.”

“Patience,” says Finn, and smacks Seth on his bottom. It’s fun to spank Seth, because he always jerks at the strike, and Finn can see his hands leaving bright pink marks on that white ass. Balor rumbles, grumpy that Finn is holding him back. Ignoring his demon for now, Finn smooths his hands along Seth’s sides and hips to position him. “Take a deep breath and relax for me, love.”

Seth obeys. His hands are braced on the Irishman’s shoulders, thumb tracing over the surgical scar. Finn wonders if that is a conscious action on Seth’s part. Then Seth sinks down slowly, with Finn guiding his cock; the two of them lean their foreheads together and they breathe in tandem, in-out-in; slow, steady breaths filled with the scent of each other, of sweat and sex and even Balor’s demonic aura, until the rest of the world, the rest of the room falls away; Seth sinks down, slow and steady, until he is seated fully in Finn’s lap.

“Feeling good?” Finn asks, peppering soft kisses over Seth’s throat and then his face.

Seth can’t speak. He just nods and holds very still while his body gets used to it. They may have got together for a while, but this is still new to him. He’s usually the one fucking Finn, and he’s still learning how much fun being penetrated can be when his partner knows what he’s doing.

When Seth finally nods, Finn smiles and kisses him.

“Hold on now, love,” he murmurs, lifting Seth up just a little bit, before he snaps his hips up. Seth bites his lower lip and whimpers, before he begins to bounce on Finn’s cock. He’s tentative at first, his eyes squeezed shut, but before long his sweet doe eyes are open and gazing into Finn’s. His mouth is parted with every breath, and his tongue darts out to lick his dry lips.

It’s hot and perfect inside Seth. Finn has to bite the inside of his cheek to maintain control. Instead, he watches Seth, watches him as his skin flushes almost completely red, as sweat rolls down his forehead and his hair becomes more of a tangled mess, as his chest and belly expands and contracts as he moves. He watches Seth’s own cock leak precome, before he wraps a hand around it and the other hand is on the back of Seth’s neck, squeezing lightly on slick skin. He jerks Seth off, his thumb rubbing firmly over the dark pink head, all the while keeping himself from climaxing.

Finally, Seth seems to choke and shudder, before he throws his head back and cries out hoarsely. All of the younger man goes taut and Finn nearly follows him into his climax, because Seth clenches down hard and tight. Ropes of semen spurt thickly from his cock and land on Finn’s belly, chest, even his cheek; it coats his hand and then Seth is sobbing because Finn doesn’t stop stroking his cock. He paws weakly at the older man’s chest and hand, but Finn keeps going until he knows Seth is wrung dry.

Finn _wants_ this, wants to etch this into his mind forever. He wants it so much he aches. Rolling them over so Seth is under him, Finn lets go of his cock and pushes on the backs of Seth’s thighs. He pulls back his hips and snaps forward, like cocking a shotgun, and he does it again and again until a dull roar overwhelms his senses.

_“Holy fucking shit!”_

Seth’s exclamation barely registers to Finn. He’s close, so close now, and then the taste of smoke and blood floods his mouth. He hears Seth cry out again and then he _feels_ Seth clench down on him, once more, he falls over the edge, tumbling and blind as he comes.

When he can breathe properly again, he is gazing down on Seth who looks awestruck. As his soft cock slides out of Seth, Finn smiles softly and kisses him, nuzzling his cheek against his beard. Then he removes the condom and ties it off. “Let’s go take a shower, love. We’re disgusting right now.”

“Wait,” says Seth, arms going around Finn’s waist. “Not yet.”

Finn stops and falls to the side so he can cuddle Seth. The younger man snuggles up and his left hand keeps skimming over Finn’s pecs.

Finally, the older man asks, “Why are you doing that?”

“You didn’t realize?”

“Realize what?”

Seth’s cheeks are very pink. He averts his eyes. “I saw him. Balor.”

 _‘You fucking ASSHOLE,’_ Finn thinks at his demon, who sniggers without any repentance.

Unaware of Finn’s internal yelling, Seth says, “He, uh... There was a lot of teeth. And that, um. Tongue. That was quite a tongue.”

“I’m sorry,” Finn says. “That damn goblin is pure trouble.”

“No, it’s okay, I was just surprised.” Seth has wrapped himself around Finn now, his legs tangling with the older man’s. He’s taller than Finn but he likes being held, so Finn obliges, his fingers trying to detangle the mess of dark brown hair. “If you have a demon, why are you even wrestling?”

“He likes violence, and I enjoy wrestling,” says Finn.

“But he’s stronger, right? Physically.”

“Yeah, he is.”

Seth plays with one of Finn’s nipples but not with any intent. “So why don’t you use the demon all the time?”

“The difficult part is not using him in the ring, love,” says Finn quietly. Seth always likes to talk through the afterglow. “It’s in keeping him reined in. And if I go full demon, I may well kill someone.”

That shuts Seth up for a few minutes, during which Finn gets more and more uncomfortable with the fluids drying on them. He eventually coaxes Seth off the bed to take a shower with him.

Seth is a relaxed, placid puppy under the spray of hot water. Finn soaps him up and shampoos his hair, taking extra care to wash his face and beard; he feels a little guilty thrill dance down his spine when he sees the bite mark on the back of Seth’s neck. The welts on Seth’s thighs are already less red than earlier, but some of the rougher scratches will take time to heal. There will also be some bruising where Finn was gripping him before. Nothing that will show on TV, of course, but the boys are going to have a field day when they see all of these.

Seth doesn’t remark on any of it, though. He lets Finn dry him off, and sits when Finn tells him to so the Irishman can blow-dry his hair. Then Finn goes out, wrapped in just a towel, to pull off the top sheet and bundle it off on the side.

“Come on, love,” Finn says, “let’s get you back in bed.”

He tucks Seth in before he gets dressed. Seth smiles up at him and reaches out one hand; Finn takes it and is drawn down to kiss him.

“Stay?” Seth asks. “At least until I fall asleep.”

If Seth knows how much it hurts for Finn to do that, he would never ask. Finn only kisses him on the brow before he sits down next to the younger man and lets Seth hold his hand.

 _‘You really should tell him,’_ the demon says. _‘He isn’t intimidated by me, and he likes you. He is a precious one. You’ll be a fool if you leave him be.’_

Finn ignores Balor. He looks at Seth, instead, knowing that all he wants is to have this, for as long as possible, before Seth inevitably settles down with someone normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be just one more chapter to close this off :)


	8. Chapter 8

Seth wakes up feeling rested despite having only had four hours’ sleep. The warmth of the bed and the memory of the night before make him smile and he reaches around, only to find the sheets cool on the other side of the bed.

He sits up, running his hand through his hair. Of course Finn’s gone back to his own room. They’re not a couple, they don’t share a hotel room, they don’t sleep in the same bed and wake up to the same alarm. If not for the slightly itchy tenderness at the back of his neck and the long scratches over his thighs, Seth thinks he may have hallucinated much of last night.

 _Finn Balor. Finn and Balor._ The man and the demon, all in one body. It was Finn who marked him with his teeth, and Balor who clawed those long red scratches into his skin. Seth can feel a strange, indescribable delight in his ribs as he runs his hands over the marks on his legs, as if something trapped within the cage of bones is beating wildly, ready to escape.

It’s not easy to focus on his morning routine. He’s a little sore, and there are some bruises around his wrists that he didn’t notice last night - possibly from the bindings. And there is the desire to have Finn do all of that again, only harder and rougher. Seth thinks he can take it. He _wants_ to be able to take it, because Finn will praise him for it. The mere thought of earning Finn’s praise makes desire dance along Seth’s spine.

He also wants to see Balor again. Last night, just as Finn was lost to his climax, Balor displayed himself to Seth: an endless, infinite void surrounded by sharp fangs and a prehensile tongue that reached out and curled around Seth’s neck for a few seconds; the sensation of a great eye unseen, hovering above the two human forms locked in ecstasy; the impression of strength controlled only by the sheer determination of Finn himself. The demon exudes raw power and Seth wants to bow to it, instinctively afraid of what it can do.

But Finn... Finn, with his sunny smiles and cheerful demeanor, with his human grace and agility, the way he held Seth down and took what he wanted... Seth shivers again. He checks the digital display by the bed, and decides that there’s time to jerk himself off one more time before he has to check out. There’s a lot to do before he goes in to work.

***

He gets to the venue early, as always. Some of the newer guys are there already, helping to set up, and Seth waves at them as he heads to the locker room with his gear in tow. He’s got a thin jacket on, the collar flipped up, and his hair is in a ponytail instead of a bun.

Dolph and Drew are inside the locker room, having just got there. Dolph nods at Seth and Drew smiles, his dimple showing, and Seth smiles back.

“Seen Finn yet?” he asks.

“He was out front with the merch people just a moment ago,” Dolph answers. He passes his phone to his tag team partner who wrinkles his face in a grimace.

Seth tries not to show how much he wants to have Finn close, but he can’t help his gigantic grin when Finn saunters in. He is still wearing that same PE&K shirt from last night. He sees Seth and smiles, slow and lazy, before walking over to hand him a black tee shirt.

It’s the rainbow Balor Club shirt.

“Sorry I ruined yours,” Finn says quietly. His fingers brush over Seth’s wrists and his impossibly blue eyes grow dark when he notices the faint bruises. His left hand closes lightly over Seth’s right wrist, thumb rubbing gently over the pulse point.

Seth feels his cheeks grow hot and he bites his lower lip before he can ask Finn to grip harder. At this angle, neither Dolph nor Drew can see what they’re doing. Instead, he tries his best to keep his voice steady and asks, “Who are you matched against tonight?”

“Lashley. Again.”

“Ugh.”

“At least I know I can throw Lio around,” Finn jokes, though there’s little humor in his eyes. More of the guys file in. Finn lets go of Seth’s wrist and murmurs, “I have to discuss a thing with Drew and Dolph for next Monday. Talk to you later?”

“Sure.” Seth sighs and turns to put away the tee Finn gave him, before he pulls off his own tee shirt. Unfortunately, his back is to the other guys.

Dolph is the first to react. “Holy mother, Seth Rollins, that’s one huge hickey on your neck!”

 _Oh shit._ Seth’s left hand flies to the back of his neck to cover it, but it’s too late. Dolph’s exclamation has attracted Dean’s attention and he comes over to pry Seth’s hand off.

Dean squeezes Seth lightly on the bicep. “You kinky sonuvabitch. You better get that covered up by the glam squad before our bosses see that.”

“I’m _not_ kinky,” Seth protests half-heartedly, but his glance at a grinning and deliberately nonchalant Finn doesn’t go unnoticed. As Seth walks past the Irishman to the door, he punches Finn playfully on his shoulder. “This is your fault.”

“Guilty as charged,” Finn admits, still smiling cheerfully enough to light the entire arena.

Drew laughs. “Man, that is one deep bite. Must’ve been fun.”

“Why, you want one?” Finn teases Drew. “All you gotta do is ask, man.”

The rest of the guys erupt into hoots and raucous laughter, but Seth doesn’t join in. For some reason, that last joke sours everything in Seth’s mouth. He unties his hair and hurries out the locker room to find someone who can conceal Finn’s bite on the back of his neck.

***

Finn’s quip bothers him throughout their house show. He watches Finn and Lashley,  clapping with the others in gorilla when Finn lands a gorgeous 1916 on Lio and wincing when Lashley dumps Finn a little too hard over the top rope. Seth makes a mental note to tell Lashley to watch his throws - the man forgets how fucking strong he is sometimes.

The girls are good. Sasha puts on a great technical display with Ruby, and Bayley takes out Liv and Sarah to loud cheers from the crowd. Corbin is booed, and he riles them up some more, before Elias interrupts him and the two of them go at it.

Finn joins Seth here to watch the rest of the show, but Seth keeps away, closer to Dean. He feels guilty, and then angry with himself, then guilty again. Finn’s taken a shower though it has to have been a quick one, just to rinse off the sweat, and he’s wearing one of Seth’s Burn It Down tees. Seth doesn’t know what the Irishman is up to and he doesn’t want to talk about it here, while the house show is still ongoing.

Drew and Dolph have a fun time out with Roode and Gable, though Roode nearly trips Gable on one of their tag-ins, and Dolph’s excessive rolling about after a knee strike makes Drew corpse completely  - the Scotsman laughs so hard he almost misses the tag.

Then it’s Seth’s turn. Main event, after all. Finn pats him on the back between his shoulders but says nothing. Seth shivers, then shakes off his preoccupation as best as he can, the IC belt a reassuring weight around his waist.

The crowd is on fire for him, and he basks in it. He hits his marks with Dean, no problem there, and falls victim to a low blow with an extra-dramatic groan, which almost cracks Dean up. He nearly botches his slingblade, but manages to convert that to a clothesline just in time, and as he’s catching his breath, he sees someone with that rainbow Balor Club tee out of the corner of his eye. That’s enough to distract him and Dean uses that moment - he grabs Seth and rolls him into a cradle, but Seth kicks out - they still have time - and he gets to a corner. Dean gets to one knee and nods slightly at him. Time to end this.

Seth rushes; Dean rolls out of the ring. Taking a deep breath, Seth climbs the top turnbuckle and waits until Dean is looking at him. Then Seth leaps, trusting in Dean to catch him.

Dean grabs him, then switches to a Dirty Deeds in less than a second, slamming Seth into the padding outside the ring. It _hurts_ , dammit, and then Dean has rolled him into the ring for the three count, but at the last second, Seth turns it into an inside cradle and one-two-three, they’re done.

The crowd goes nuts.

They go back in, Seth hugging Dean around the shoulders for the match, and takes a swig of water. He sees Finn there, smiling soft and proud, and has to avert his gaze. The back of his neck - Finn’s mark - feels hot and uncomfortable.

“Well done, love,” Finn murmurs as Seth walks past.

Seth smiles tightly. He doesn’t reply. He doesn’t have the words.

***

They don’t travel together. Finn, Dolph and Drew are building a program so they share a car, and Seth keeps to Dean and Renee, who know enough not to ask about him and Finn once he tells them to drop it. They text Roman pictures of them hanging out having a late meal, with Dean making sad faces over the loss. Roman will reply the next morning.

When they get to the hotel, Seth pretends he’s too tired to do more than wish Finn a goodnight.

***

Somehow Seth manages to avoid Finn for a whole week before Finn finally snaps.

Seth is talking over the promo he has just done with Charly when Finn stalks over, his usual sunny demeanor entirely gone. His glower sends Charly scurrying with a brief apology, but Finn barely acknowledges her. Instead, the older man just grabs Seth’s wrist and yanks him into one of the spare rooms over his protests.

“The hell, man?” Seth demands. His heart is trip-hammering. He’s not spoken to Finn directly all week, replied texts with one or two words, and he’s not felt Finn’s touch at all. His skin is thrumming where he’s held. Still, he does his best to pretend he hasn’t missed this at all. “What do you want? We’re at work, for fuck’s sake.”

“I’m already done with my match and yours is the last hour, so we have enough time.” Finn’s tone is harsher than Seth’s ever heard before. “What’s going on? If you want to end our arrangement, you just needed to say so. We’re both grown men, Seth, I can accept if I’m not what you’re looking for. I don’t appreciate being ghosted, especially by someone I have work with!”

Finn’s grip is painfully tight and Seth is reminded abruptly of the last night they fucked. He can’t quite choke down the whimper in the back of his throat and his knees go weak despite himself.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. He cannot meet Finn’s eyes, not even in this weak fluorescent light, not ever. “I can’t do this, not now. Not here. I can’t.”

Finn’s fierce expression softens and he releases Seth. “If not now, then when? If not here, then where? You’ve ignored me all week, Seth, you wouldn’t even look at me.”

Guilt eats at Seth. He looks at Finn and feels a lump in his throat when he sees the vulnerability and devastation in the Irishman’s gaze. “I’m sorry,” he repeats.

“Was it the demon?”

“What?”

“Was it because... because I have a demon in me?” Finn asks, sounding broken and lost. “Because... because if that’s the case, then at least I know- At least I’d understand.”

“Finn, please,” Seth says. He really can’t do this now. “Listen. I... I am very sorry I’ve ignored you all week. I’m sorry, and I can’t do this right now, here when I still have a match later. I can’t do this and have a safe match, I can’t. And it’s not fair to Corbin if I’m not on top of my game.”

The two men stare at each other. Finally, Finn says, “I’ll text you my room number. Tonight, after the show, after you shower, whatever. I’ll wait up.” He pauses, then adds, “If you want to end our arrangement, have the guts to tell me face to face.”

Seth swallows, then nods.

Finn looks like he wants to say more, but he just exits the room without another word.

***

Seth doesn’t know how he finished the match, but he knows he didn’t perform at his best; he apologizes to Corbin backstage once the show is done, saying he’s feeling a little under the weather but that Corbin did great. Shrugging off the apology, Corbin tells him to drink more water and take some zinc supplements.

Seth is silent in the car while Dean drives and Renee complains about Corey. The banter between the couple washes over Seth in the backseat, who is preoccupied with thinking over what he should say to Finn.

“...and we should all wear glittery pink masks with our vests, are you even listening in the back?” Dean asks loudly.

Seth blinks at Dean. “What?”

Renee turns around in her seat to squint at him. “We were talking about Finn just now. He actually had to be pulled off Gable earlier, did you know? Something the kid said pissed him off. You’re the closest of us all to him, do you know if he’s okay?”

“Um. I don’t know what happened,” Seth says, staring at his hands. Amber light washes over them in a steady pulse. He feels like he’s confessing a crime when he adds, “I’ve not talked to him in a week.”

“What?” Dean is incredulous. “Seth, the hell? Did he do something to you? Did he hurt you? Do I need to kick his ass? Because I will, for real. Just say the word.”

Renee nods vigorously. “Yeah, babe, Dean will hold him down and I’ll beat him up too.”

“Thanks, guys, but no.” He chews on his upper lip. “No, I just... I freaked out over something stupid and I just couldn’t get over it. And then I, um. I’ve been avoiding him all week, you know, barely texting and not talking on the phone and shit.”

“Aw man.” Renee looks disappointed in him. Seth feels pretty disappointed in himself. She says, “But you are gonna apologize to him soon? Because if you ignored him all week, that’s really shitty of you.”

Seth nods, feeling hot and ashamed. He knows he’s been shitty about it.

“No wonder he was such a grumpy sonuvabitch earlier.” Dean snorts. “You been ignoring him? Seth, Finn’s crazy ‘bout you. I get that maybe that may have scared you off, but really. If you’re gonna let him down, do it with some tact, yeah?”

“He’s not crazy about me. He can have anyone he wants.” _Why would he want a mess like me?_ is what Seth means.

“My boy, I’ve been watching the two of you in and outta the ring, and I’ve heard what’s been going on backstage,” says Dean, turning in to the hotel’s parking lot. “I know what I’m talking about.”

***

Finn opens the door on Seth’s first knock. He looks drawn and sad, and it’s _wrong_ on him, as wrong as picturing the Undertaker wearing a rainbow unicorn onesie.

“Hey,” Seth says. He’s showered, and has nothing other than his phone.

Finn only steps aside and gestures for Seth to enter the room. The younger man goes in, unsure of what to do, and stands awkwardly in the middle until Finn says curtly, “Sit. On the bed.”

Seth obeys.

The older man grabs a chair at the desk and sits in front of Seth. The latter is taller, but somehow Finn looms. Seth still can’t look Finn in the eye, focusing instead on his hands. There is a faint bruise on the wrist Finn grabbed earlier and Seth rubs over it; he feels more settled in his body.

“Do you want to end this?” Finn eventually asks.

Seth bites the inside of his cheek. Then he shakes his head.

“Then why have you been avoiding me?”

It’s hard to find the words, and for all that Seth can go on the mic and work the crowd, he can’t say what he really means.

Finn leans back and looks at the ceiling, exasperated and tense. “I can’t... Seth, love, I can’t read your fucking mind, alright? Was it what we did that time? With Balor? Because he doesn’t have to be included, you know this. We’ve had a good time without him.”

“No, I want him,” Seth blurts out. Then he licks his lips and says, “I want you and I want him. And I’m sorry I’ve been a jerk all week, not talking to you at all. I just-” He buries his face in his hands and groans.

Finn doesn’t react.

After a few deep breaths, Seth says, “I’ve been a dumb jerk because I was afraid.”

“Of what?” Finn asks.

“Of you having other options,” Seth whispers. “That day, with the bite mark... And you told Drew he just had to ask if he wanted one. And I just thought, okay, yeah, the boys want you. The girls want you too. Fuck, you could walk down any street in the world and you’d have your pick. Why would you even stick with me?”

“And that made you stop talking to me?”

“Like I said, I’ve been a dumb jerk.”

“Damn right you’ve been one,” says Finn, who gets out of his chair and climbs into Seth’s lap like an overgrown cat. Seth doesn’t know what to do, so he just holds the other man by his hips. Finn presses a firm kiss to Seth’s forehead and then another to his mouth. “Of course I’ll stick with you. I love you. I’m in love with you.”

“You what?” Seth blinks up at him in confusion. He remembers Dean saying Finn is crazy about him. “But... okay, what?”

Finn laughs, but there is a glimmer of tears in his eyes. “God, Seth, one week with you acting like I don’t exist and I wanted to _die_ , damn it, I’ve been going over everything I did and said and... I’m sorry I said that to Drew. I didn’t mean anything by it, love, I was just joking. I love you. I’ve been in love with you for some time but you’ve never shown any inclination that you wanted more.”

“You love me,” Seth says. He can’t wrap his mind around it. “Finn Balor loves me. You’re in love with _me_.”

“Yes, Seth freaking Rollins, I love you.” Finn kisses him again. It’s a deep, dirty kiss, all tongue and teeth and his hips grinding down into Seth. He pulls away with some difficulty; Seth wants to follow and close the distance again. Finn puts a finger to Seth’s lips. “Hang on.”

“But Finn-”

“You know now that I am in love with you. But I don’t know if you reciprocate.”

Seth beams. “Yes. I love you. God, I love you so fucking much, dammit, I just - we’ve both been idiots.”

“Well,” Finn murmurs, rolling his hips seductively, “this idiot wants you to make up for the whole week of emotional torture, so get to it right the fuck now.”

Seth laughs and complies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos, comments, some Ballins love... And check out my other Ballins 'verse, the Beautiful Stranger series.


End file.
